the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 639
NeS1 Post 639 sees Losien the Writer awaken, after she fainted in NeS1 Post 628. The building had been demolished and she is surrounded by rubble. She realises that will get into trouble because nobody is writing for the Never-ending Story and she is the last Writer left. She finds a working computer within the wreckage of the Massassi Temple Office and starts typing for the next post. In the Story Realm, the Characters find themselves in Victorian Era attire at a polite tea party in a forest. Semievil finds the experience creepy and surreal and therefore enjoys it, while Krig is bewildered. The Otter appears to be in his element and asserts that the crumpets are great. As Krig reaches for them, everyone else, knowing Krig's Bottomless Stomach, lurch in for food. Post *In the dimension where all of our writers are languishing in jail, Losien the Writer perches on a precariously teetering bit of office, several stories from the ground, the only remaining part of the Massassi Writer's Building. Losien the Writer, passed out from fear, slowly comes to, her journey to conciousness aided by a near miss from a dive-bombing pidgeon.* Losien the Writer:"Wha--where am I?" *Losen looks over the edge of what's left of the building, down to the ground. Very, very, very far down.* Losien the Writer:"Oh my... this isn't good! I'm supposed to be writing the story! There's no-one writing the story right now! I'm going to be in so much trouble!" *Losien goes over to her computer, which has miraculously survived. She sits down and begins typing hoping that she is not messing up the story at all* ----------------------------- Meanwhile, in Losien's storyline... ----------------------------- *The scene opens in a peaceful forest. The sun is shining warmly, its joyful warmth warming the things below it warmly. A cool breeze cool-ly cools the faces of our cool heroes. Our heroes are seated around a small table, which is elaborately set with fancy china, napkins, and teapots. Our heroes are dressed in Victorian eraVictorian Era article, Wikipedia. suits and dresses.* Geb in tux)"Despite the fact that I look quite distinguished and spiffy in this tux, I can't help but wonder how it is that we arrived here, in this rather unusual setting." Sem: (also in tux)"I kinda like it. It's all sureal and creepy." Losien in ball gown)"It's not sureal at all! It's beautiful!" Krig: (in tux, with hair and beard combed):"Krig frightened..." Otter also in tux)"Hey, guys, I don't know why we're here, but these crumpets are scrumptious!" *Everyone is silent for a moment. Then Krig slowly reaches a manicured hand out for a crumpet, keeping it close to the table. In an effort to keep him from eating all the food, the rest of our heroes lunge at the crumpets, and a ravenous feeding frenzy occurs, random bits of food flying high into the air over the writhing mass of starved heroes. Except for theOtter, who leans back with a cup of tea and sips it contentedly.* What has become of our heroes? Have they degraded to the level of animals, foraging for food? Find out in the near future, after all of our writers recover from their bouts of writer's block! References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post